


Pretty Playboy

by creativitea



Series: Pretty Playboy [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun and Taemin are out to each other, also involved, but not exclusively; Taemin has taken a liking to another Jong. And Jonghyun still isn't fully over Key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Playboy

It was unsaid between them, but their secrets regarding their identities were still exposed to eachother.  
Confidentially, like they were undercover. And in certain ways (which was literally under covers) that's exactly what they were. Which was a big part of the reason they were exposed to one another; actual exposure of one another to the other. 

Though Tae hadn't been vocal about it, Jonghyun knew he was a homoromantic gray ace (he didn't know about Taemin identifying as genderfluid, but probably wouldn't be too surprised if Tae ever deciced to tell him.) Well, Jonghyun hadn't labeled Taemin, like Tae had himself; but he knew his ways enough to know the content of what he was.  
And Taemin was also aware of his part-time pillow being bi (mostly romantically, but still more sexually interested than a gray ace).  
But they weren't exclusive. Taemin was polycurious(he was confused because it felt kinda conflicting for him to be both ace and poly at the same time, but he couldn't lose either label as he currently felt), and had been clear from the beginning that he wasn't gonna promise anything monogamous. Besides, Jonghyun hadn't fully gotten over Key yet, so it wasn't right for either of them.  
Taemin wasn't a rebound or anything though, but it just wasn't natural for them to be anything more than whatever they currently were.  
But they didn't need to be. What they were enough for each other, and since this was theirs, it didn't matter what they were supposed to be.

\-----

Taemin woke up wondering what kind of weirdo he'd gotten involved with, before he realized the tounge licking his foot belonged to Roo, and not Jjong After all, his tounge didn't have doggytounge texture; Taemin would know.  
However, Jjong was definitely encouraging this behaviour from his little minion, Taemin could hear him say "is it tasty?" between catching breath after laughing his ass off.  
Asshole.

And then he even had the nerve to pet the dog instead of yell at her.  
The drowsy face and bedhair (that looked like hairstyles from the mangas in Jonghyun's shelf) made the stinky eyes Taemin passed the two as stinky as Jonghyun's morning breath (or Roo's constant breath); and that made this even more hilarious to Jonghyun than he'd already made quite obvious it was. Taemin realized he was just fueling this, so he gave in.  
Surrendered.

And that either made it less fun, or Jonghyun finally felt a little pity for the grump; cause he went to refill Roo's foodbowl so Taemin was finally left alone.  
But he was awake now, and curling under the duvet wasn't making him fall back into sleep, but made him feel trapped under a blanket of sweat.  
So he put on pajama-pants (that belonged to Jonghyun, but whatever) and joined the idiots in the kitchen.

 

\---

Jonghyun's morning coffee was bitter and he was a snob when it came to beans, while Taemin used one of those sweetened instant packages. He was in it for the caffeine, while Jonghyun was in it for the taste. Roo was just happy to eat.  
After a slow morning with more banter than coffeedrinking, Taemin, as planned, left to see Jongin.

Jonghyun was left with a strange frustration and unwelcome jealousy when he had gone.  
Though jealousy is rarely welcome anywhere, Jonghyun had already decided that he would respect that Taemin wouldn't commit to only him.  
(at least for now, he had said he wouldn't mind monogamy if he realized that was him, and if it was right for them, but it was way too early to know the answer to either of those points yet.)  
And honestly, Jonghyun did respect it. But he still couldn't shake off the jealousy.  
He decided to let himself feel whatever he did, but to not let it screw up anything he still wanted to be in.

He didn't really want to claim Taemin, though. He just wanted to be Taemin's.  
Roo looked up at him, as if she wanted to remind Jonghyun who he really belonged to.  
And in return, Jonghyun gave her the attention she wanted. And as limited as Roo's attention was, she was pretty much focused on him as well.


End file.
